1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved stall shower and, more particularly, to an assembly of preformed panels, each faced with tiles which interfit and interlock in such manner that the assembly may be rapidly completed at the site in a watertight manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Prefabricated cast stall shower enclosures of a onepiece variety are well known in the art. Further, preassembled enclosures, wherein the panels are assembled at a factory and delivered to a site are also known. These types of enclosures are difficult to install and also to transport.
Although prefabricated panels which are assembled at the site are also known in the art, the present invention has considerable advantages thereover in the sense that rapid assembly is improved in accordance with the present invention.